


Same Old Song, New Lyrics

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Pixy Dust and Honey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Reverse!verseHunter Gabriel hasn't gone to see his best friend Chuck in several month. He gets a big surprise when he meets up with the anxiety-ridden Ex-Hunter.





	Same Old Song, New Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).



> My excuse? I blame Rob and Rich for being adorable…. *Hides under rock*  
> Stop judging me. Like you all haven't thought the same....
> 
> Verse Info: Reverse Au where Gabriel and Castiel are brothers, road tripping around america to hunt down everything that goes bump in the night. Along the way they befriend other hunters, team up with vampires even as far as demons, and gain the help of the stunning angel Dean.
> 
> \--
> 
> Bewarned, one shots of this little ship of mine will probably keep popping up...
> 
> \--
> 
> Info on this Chuck: He lives in a decrepit library, has severe anxiety, and has agoraphobia

The smell of musty old books was almost too much for normal people. But, to someone who lived around them all the time, they were home. Chuck was very in love with the scent of books. It was why he had chosen to live in a library when he had stopped hunting.

The decrepit building was his home, his sanctuary. It was warded with just about every protection rune he could find. He felt completely safe from the dangers of the outside world. But, of course, perhaps it was that sense of safety that ruined him and made him refuse to leave the walls of this place.

He sat atop a desk, pillars of ancient books all around him. He was lost in one such tale, coffee mug to his lips. He sipped slowly as he continued to read. Only putting it down as he heard someone step into the room.

Knowing it was another hunter, he slowly looked up from his coffee. He smiled brightly, heart fluttering like a teenager’s in love, as he saw his old friend standing in the doorway nearby. The other hunter smirked softly at him.

“Gabriel!” Chuck exclaimed excitedly, putting his book and coffee aside, “It’s so great to s-see you!" 

In his haste to stand up from the desk to greet his friend, he slipped slightly on a book. The old tomes were scatter all across the library’s floor. He yelped and started to fall, gasping softly as strong arms caught him.

He looked up into his friend’s eyes. Chuck flushed softly at his own clumsiness as he was slumped against Gabriel’s chest, held up by the man alone. Gabriel raised an incredulous eyebrow at him and Chuck shrank back before Gabriel smiled softly.

The gentle look on his friend’s face made Chuck’s heart flutter again, for once not in anxiety. Before he had time to think about what he was doing, he leaned up to clumsily press his lips to his friend’s. His eyes slipped closed and Gabriel froze for a second, but soon the taller man happily returned the kiss.

"Wow, okay. That was weird and unexpected.” Gabriel laughed once the kiss broke. Chuck’s eyes widened and he swallowed nervously as panic started to swell in his chest. He was wondering if he had just screwed like a two-decade-old friendship.

Gabriel frowned softly as he watched his friend. He could see one of his best friend’s panic attacks starting to build. He suddenly felt stupid. His response must have given Chuck the wrong impression. He had to fix this, and quick.

“C'mon, Man. I know you gotta be a better kisser than that!” Gabriel quickly kissed his friend with passion, taking him by surprise. Gabriel dipped the bathrobe-clad man, kissing him long and hard. The panic attack crumbled and Chuck easily gave in. 

He clung to Gabriel as Gabriel held him. Suddenly, their shared pain from the hunting world ebbed away as they found a new escape.

~*~End~*~


End file.
